The Tyrant's Forgotten Memories
by PoeticallyEccentricMind
Summary: What memories will be reflected upon when a sudden vistit from Kanako delivers a treasure trove of obects reminiscent to Souichi's past? This story is subject to change as it was not the writing I first planned to publish. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, and I would love to read your opinions in your reviews. This story was inspired by another author. Please enjoy! :)
1. The Start of a New Day

**The Tyrant's Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 1**

It was a Sunday morning and neither Morinaga nor Souichi had university, in fact they didn't really have anything to do today. After finishing breakfast Morinaga washed the used dishes and went to the living room to join his Senpai on the sofa. Souichi was calmly immersed in some work he was completing on his laptop. Morinaga took a moment to silently admire his beautiful Senpai. His gorgeous ash blonde hair, which reached down to the small of his back, was tied in a messy ponytail and the image of his laptop's screen reflected off his thick, round glasses. His posture was slack, and his long, slender fingers typed rapidly only halting when the need to look over or analyze data hindered his work.

'_Only Senpai could find work to do on a Sunday_,' Morinaga thought as he allowed a loving smile to grace his features. But Morinaga loved the part of his Senpai that could be so happily engrossed in his research. Then suddenly Souichi wavered from his work; startled, Morinaga reached for the remote and turned on the TV not wanting his Senpai to notice his longing stare.

"Achoo!" Souichi flinched, reflexively raising his elbow over his mouth as he sneezed. "Damn, I guess I must be getting a cold," Souchi said still rubbing his nose.

Relieved that Senpai hadn't noticed him, Morinaga obliviously let a sly smile stretch across his face and said, "Or maybe someone is just thinking of you." Souichi shot a raised eyebrow at his dreamy-eyed kouhai for a moment, both suspicious and confused over his strange comment, before dismissing it and turning back to his laptop only to be interrupted once again by a knock on their apartment door.

"I'll get it," Morinaga said as he got up from his seat and made his way toward the door. Souichi's eyes followed him curious to see who would disturb them on a Sunday, and unannounced no less. When Morinaga opened the door he saw two familiar faces standing before him.

"Hello Morinaga-san! Oh, and hello Nii-san!" chimed Kanako as she leaned slightly to greet her older brother who was situated on the sofa behind Morinaga.

"Good morning. I hope we aren't troubling you two this morning," Matsuda-san greeted.

"Oh no, it fine. We were just relaxing in the living room," Morinaga replied with a kind smile.

"Well we just came to drop something off," Kanako said presenting the box she held in her arms. "We finally got around to rummaging through the things that were saved in the fire and I thought you'd like to see this Nii-san," said Kanako looking up at Souichi who was now standing beside Morinaga at the door; his hands extended to take the rather heavy box from his little sister.

"What is it?" Souichi asked looking down at the object he was holding.

"You'll just have to see for yourself. Matsuda-san and I have to go grocery shopping," Kanako replied as she tugged on Matsuda-san's sleeve clearly ready to leave.

"Well I guess we'll be going now. Have a good day and please take care," Matsuda-san said before walking away with Kanako.

"Don't worry we will," Morinaga called behind them. He closed the door and turned to find his Senpai once again on the sofa looking through the box set before him. Morinaga moved to take his seat beside his Senpai and asked, "What's in there Senpai?"

"I'm not really su-," Souichi's reply was cut short by a sharp jolt before he picked up the box and bolted towards his room locking the door behind him.

Morinaga blinked hard for a moment, not quite sure of what had just happened, before jumping from his seat and heading toward his Senpai's room. Morinaga, practically plastered to his Senpai's door, asked worried, "What's wrong Senpai?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone," Souichi replied sternly.

"But Senpai, why did you lock yourself in you room?" Morinaga almost whimpered his words; his head pressed against the door.

"I said leave me alone!" Souichi barked obviously irritated with the younger man.

"But Senpai!" Morinaga whined. Receiving no reply Morinaga dragged his feet on his way back to the sofa and slumped into his seat. '_What's wrong with Senpai? Did I do something to make him angry? No, that's not possible! I took special care not to do anything to upset him all morning. Then what is it?_' Morinaga searched though his thoughts trying to find a logical reason for his Senpai's sudden outburst, only to be greeted with a blank mind. In his frustration, he threw his head back, letting it rest on the top of the sofa. Then it hit him. '_Does it have something to do with that box? But what would Senpai not want me to see? And why would he need to hide it from me?_' "Ugh!" Morinaga groaned; left with yet another set of unanswered questions.

…

It was noon before Souichi came out of his room. Once outside he found his kouhai sitting on the farthest edge of the sofa, closest the window, staring out at the dark, cloudy sky. Souichi quietly crept toward the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator; trying his best not to catch the attention of his annoying, little kouhai. But his attempts failed and Morinaga turned to face him; leaving Souichi momentarily frozen.

"Finally you decide to come out of you room," Morinaga spoke, his expression less than amused and voice showing slight anger.

Ignoring his kouhai, Souichi once again moved toward the kitchen returning to the living room, beer in hand, to retrieve his laptop from the small table between the sofa and TV to finish his work. With his laptop obtained Souichi turned back toward his room, but was stopped by Morinaga's hand wrapped around his wrist, leaving him dead in his tracks.

"Senpai, is there something in that box you don't want me to see?" Morinaga asked, his words filled with understanding and warmth; a complete contrast to his manner just a few moments ago.

Souichi was surprised by the drastic change of tone in Morinaga's voice and he was frightened at how accurate his accusation had been, leaving him red in the face.

Having no reply Morinaga called, "Senpai?"

His thoughts still partially frozen, Souichi let out shakily, "N-no! And even if there was it's none of your business!"

Trying to keep calm Souichi yanked his hand out of Morinaga's grasp and took a quick step toward his room. But Morinaga stood swiftly, grabbing his shoulder and turning his Senpai to face him. Morinaga now had both of Senpai's arms pinned to his sides, gripping them tightly ensuring that his Senpai wouldn't escape.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you then," Morinaga said as he stared into his Senpai's eyes with a frightening gleam in his own and a mischievous smirk.

As Morinaga leaned forward, closing the gap between them, the meaning of his words came to Souichi and his blush deepened. "Wha-What! Mmph!" Souichi managed before his kouhai's lips pressed onto his, silencing him.

He struggled to get away, but Morinaga could be a lot stronger than Souichi when he wanted to be. Morinaga only kissed his Senpai tenderly, occasionally pulling on the older man's lower lip with his own. Souichi, long done trying to get away, had his eyes clenched shut; only making the soft, warm sensation on his lips feel even more intense. He tightened his hold on the objects in his hands and he could feel his knees becoming weaker by the second. Souichi was enraged at the fact that he couldn't shake off the moron kissing him, but he was determined not to succumb to Morinaga's torture.

Morinaga let his eyes drift open to catch a glimpse of his Senpai's face. He was disappointed to find that his eyes were closed tight, making it impossible to look into his dazzling amber eyes, but he almost giggled when he saw his Senpai's face red all the way up to his ears and how absolutely adorable it made him look. He knew that this was just a complex excuse to kiss his violent love, but he also found that Senpai wasn't trying to answer his question, so he thought he'd push him a bit further.

With this in mind Morinaga lightly bit down on Souichi's lower lip receiving a small gasp in return. Souichi felt an aggravating shiver run up his spine and his whole body shuddered visibly. Feeing his mind go blank, Souichi was at his absolute limit to his tolerance level for the idiot in front of him. Again he tried to escape from his kouhai's arms; jerking violently, but all was in vain.

'_You could just turn your head away from me Senpai. I mean really it's not like I have a hold of your face, and my arms are full at the moment… hmm, I wonder, do you really hate it when I kiss you?_' Morinaga thought, desperately fighting a grin.

But with his dwindling self control Morinaga decided he need to end this, and finally make his Senpai confess. He let the tip of his tongue slide out of his mouth, and lightly grazed Souichi's lips, and yet again Morinaga earned a gasp from his Senpai; this one containing more than just surprise.

And that was it; the situation had gotten to dangerous for Souichi to control. With his mind in a frenzied panic Souichi kneed Morinaga in the gut as hard as his weakened muscles allowed him.

Morinaga immediately let go of his Senpai to hold his aching stomach; hunching over from the pain, only to be met with a punishing fist to the side of his face. "Uwah!" Morinaga yelped, but the assault wasn't over. With beer and laptop still in hand Souichi sent a foot straight into Morinaga's face; hitting him right in to nose. The kick sent Morinaga stumbling backward; tripping over his own feet, and landing flat on his back onto the small table behind him.

"Fuck off!" Souichi roared, and then turned to go back to his room yet again.

Morinaga rolled off the table and this time ended up flat on his face on their apartment floor. Still struggling to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him Morinaga held his abdomen; the pain so intense he could swear Senpai had broken one of his ribs, though obviously over reacting. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," he mumbled as he lay on the floor.

Unfortunately Souichi's conscience got the better of him and he stopped in the door way of his room. He could almost feel Morinaga's puppy dog eyes burning a whole through the back of his skull. Turning around he was horrified to find that his assumptions were correct, and Morinaga was wearing those puppy dog eyes he wore so well. Feeling a small pain in chest Souichi was reminded of how much he hated how soft he had gotten to those eyes of his. He let out a defeated sigh and said; against all his discontent of letting Morinaga see what was in the box, "Fine. If you really want to see what's in the box then get over here. Now hurry up before I change my mind!"

Morinaga's expression changed to that of child-like joy, and forgetting all of his pain, he exclaimed, "Oh, thank you Senpai!"

…

Morinaga bounced on his Senpai's bed like an impatient child; his wavy, black hair flowing along with every movement; and a grin from ear to ear sprawled across his face. He stared intently at Souichi's hands opening up the box, but exasperated with his kouhai's bouncing Souichi hissed, "Would you stop that you idiot!"

Morinaga obeyed like a trained puppy, excitement still glistening in his emerald eyes. "Oops!" Morinaga exclaimed faintly as he caught a drop of blood that fell from his nose.

"Idiot! Don't get blood all over my bed!" Souichi yelled.

"Sorry Senpai. But it's not really my fault," Morinaga said; the corners of his mouth still curved into that child-like smile.

"Ugh! Wait here," Souichi sighed; leaving the room; returning a minute later with a damp cloth, and handing it to Morinaga. "It's what you deserve for pulling that shit again anyway," Souichi said as he sat back onto his bed and pushed the box to the injured man.

Morinaga quickly grabbed the box letting his eye's gaze skim over the contents within, but before he could look more closely his Senpai's finger flew toward his face stopping to point straight at his nose. "Trust me! If you ever do that again you won't get away with just a few bruises!" Senpai exclaimed making it perfectly clear just how much he hated what Morinaga had done.

Morinaga flinched at his Senpai's guarantee; then replied reassuringly, "I won't! I won't do that again Senpai… unless I have to." Morinaga said those last four words quickly and playfully; not completely certain of the reaction they would lure out of Souichi.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Souichi demanded; his hand with a pointed finger at his kouhai was now balled into a fist; shaking furiously.

"Just kidding! Just kidding! I won't ever do that again! Please don't hit me again!" Morinaga pleaded; his hands pressed together in front of his face in an apologetic gesture; as if begging his fuming Senpai to spare his life.

"That's what I fucking thought!" Souichi said lowering his fist.

Morinaga stared at his Senpai, waiting for him to spout another threat or complaint, but heard nothing. Souichi just stared back at him; his arms crossed at his chest, and his features scrunched into a scowl that reflected every bit of displeasure he felt at the moment.

"What are you waiting for? If you don't want to look in the box after all, I'll gladly take it back," Souichi said, reaching for the box.

"No!" Morinaga yelled, picking it up and pulling it into his chest.

"Then hurry up!" Souichi growled, annoyed with the situation.

With his Senpai's half-hearted consent, Morinaga placed the box back on the bed; taking out its contents one by one to better examine them. He first took out a black T-shirt and green khaki pants; laying them neatly on the bed beside him. Determined by the size of the garments, they seemed to be children's clothing; making Morinaga curious as to who they may have belonged to.

He then pulled out what looked to be a transparent box; opening it to find that inside rest brilliant white sand laden with dozens of beautiful small shells. Laying this too on the bed, he turned his attention back to the box and pulled out a small frame. But Morinaga did not find a photo in the frame. Instead he found what appeared to be a pressed white flower; slightly browned on the edges of the petals form its age.

The next thing he pulled out seemed to be a textbook of some kind; on closer inspection Morinaga found it was an agricultural science book. All throughout the book were dozens of bookmarks and small notes written on now yellowed scraps of paper. Placing it down with the rest of the items, he reached into the box to take out the last item that lay within.

As the item emerged from its confines of the box and came to clear view Souichi turned away quickly; his figure tensed; his ponytail swayed onto his shoulder by the swift movement, and a slight blush was hidden by the dark venue of his room.

In Morinaga's hands lay a photo album; the corners of which were torn and ragged, and its cover was elaborately decorated with stickers depicting space ships and planets, shells that seemed to have been glued on, and white glitter resembling the white sand in the plastic box.

A smile grew across Morinaga's face; surprised at how unbelievably cute it was that Senpai would try to hide something so innocent from him. The box and its contents were a time capsule of sorts that illustrated a memory that Souichi clearly treasured if he had chosen to keep them all safe for all this time.

He flipped open the album and stared at the first page. There scribbled in an unknown utensil with a deep burgundy hue was, 'Best Friends'. Still smiling, he turned the page and found the first picture in the album. It showed a young boy with ash blonde hair, down to his shoulders, that seemed to be plastered to his face and forehead. The child's eyes were wide, as if surprised by the picture, and a glare from the flash shone off the small broken glasses that lay crooked on his face.

Morinaga squinted finding the boy's petite face to be very familiar. Then, suddenly his eyes went wide and he turned to his Senpai, and asked, "Senpai, is this you!?"

"Y-yeah," Souichi admitted hesitantly.

"Aww! You were so cute! Well, you still are," Morinaga complimented.

"Don't call me cute!" Souichi barked; his face flushed crimson.

Morinaga chuckled at his Senpai's evident bashfulness and anxiety over letting him see such an embarrassing picture, and then turned to the next page. There he found a picture of the same boy. Young Souichi wore his hair loose, a white lily behind his right ear, and the black shirt and green pants found in the box. He scowled shyly with a blush, and his head slightly turned out of the view of the camera.

But standing beside his Senpai in the picture, Morinaga noticed a dark haired boy. This boy had wavy hair that neatly framed his face, big, almost girly eyes; he wore a huge goofy smile and a yellow-white lily matching the boy beside him. Morinaga gasped and his eyes went comically wide as a sudden realization hit him. "Senpai, that's me!" he exclaimed, pointing at the dark haired boy in the picture.

Souichi's expression now comparably as astonished as his kouhai's, shook the shock from his face and screamed defiantly, "No way! Prove it!"


	2. Its All in the Eyes

**The Tyrant's Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 2**

Morinaga sat on the damp sand watching the surf flow in and back out to sea; he took in the beauty of the ocean for hours; watching as the waves grew closer and closer to his feet, and then farther and farther away as the tides shifted. The constant, warm breeze flowing through his soft, wavy hair smelt of refreshing ocean spray, and not even the dark clouds steadily approaching the gorgeous Hawaiian shore could shatter the serenity of the perfect sunset. The sun nearly half submerged in the horizon painted the sky with an array of striking, tranquil colors; emanating a sense of placidity. He sat there simply observing; completely detached from the surroundings and happenings around him; almost as if he weren't there at all; just wind flowing through a scene of the purest beauty. And just as the waves washed sand off the beach it washed away all of his thoughts, all of his worries, and all of his cares; in that moment he felt as if he were one with the beach; one with the ocean; one with the sky. Time flew by completely oblivious of him, and he; completely oblivious of it.

It was not until a familiar voice echoed in the back of his mind that he snapped out of his serene trance, and his senses once again found him. "Hey. Hey Tetsuhiro," Kunihiro interrupted.

Morinaga looked around; once again conscious of the movement around him, and noticed his older brother looming over him. "Oh, I'm sorry. What's wrong Nii-san?" Morinaga asked.

"Mom says we should head back to the resort. It looks like it's going to rain," Kunihiro replied in his dull toned voice; cold eyes hidden behind the lenses of his glasses.

It wasn't necessarily that Morinaga and Kunihiro didn't get along, but it was more likely that Kunihiro simply took little if any interest in his younger brother. Morinaga noticed the ice behind his eyes, and all together every one of his faults and every one of his insecurities bombarded his heart. He was too young to understand his older brother's true view of him, and that icy glare only translated as hate in Morinaga's eyes.

"Can't I stay out here for just a while longer?" Morinaga asked. He didn't want to be around his family right now, especially not Kunihiro; not right now. It was the only way he knew how to deal with himself when he felt hurt; he isolated himself and just let out everything that he kept bottled up.

"Now why would you want to stay out in the rain?" their mother cut in, staring down at Morinaga.

"Can't I mom? Just for a while longer. Please?" Morinaga pleaded, as he stood from his place in the sand.

For a moment the only reply he received was silence; interrupted only by the gentle hiss of the surf; his mother looking down at him through analyzing eyes. Then she spoke, "Okay, you can stay out here for a bit longer, we aren't too far from the resort after all."

While she spoke she wore an almost warm, motherly smile, and for a moment in her usually dark, scrutinizing eyes he saw a faint glimmer of something. Something that made his heart warm and heavy both at once, because now more than ever that look seemed so rare; that look filled with something so precious; a look filled with love. Morinaga had for so long tried to convince himself that he would get used to it or that it was all just in his head; he was just over thinking it, but it still pained him.

He knew he inherited that from his parents, both university graduates at the top of their class; both very analytical people; in most cases preferring logic over emotion. And not only his parents, Kunihiro was the same, but Morinaga wasn't the same; he wanted to have fun with his family; he wanted to laugh with them; he wanted to feel loved.

"But keep this with you, okay?" his mother continued handing him an umbrella.

With his expression under the cover of dark, wavy bangs, he took the item and forced himself to smile as he replied, trying so desperately to hide the cracking in his voice, "Okay mom. Thank you."

"Okay then, be sure not to stay out too long," she spoke as she combed slim fingers through his hair, ruffling it gently; then called back to his father and older brother, "Well let's get going." They both called back in agreement as they finished gathering their things; then waited as she caught up with them, and finally they all walked off.

Morinaga watched through tear blurred eyes as they left; then turned back to the ocean and dropped the umbrella in his hand as he flopped back where he had previously been sitting. He tucked his knees into his chest where he rested crossed arms; burying his face in them as the tears rolled down his face. '_I wish Masaki-san were here! He could make me feel better. He would have stayed out and played with me_,' he thought as those warm, kind eyes flashed behind dark eyelids.

He remembered his soft, affectionate smile; his gentle, calming voice, but most of all he remembered his eyes; so different from his brother's and parent's eyes. He remembered how Masaki-san would always greet him so sincerely whenever Kunihiro brought him over, and how when he wasn't finishing up homework or studying with his brother, that he would take the time to play with him; no matter how childish the games must have been to the older boy. He didn't have to acknowledge Morinaga; he didn't even need to be nice to him, but he did, and whenever Masaki-san came over he felt like there was someone who cared about him, and he found that the pain he felt being so far away from him grew more and more each passing day.

Morinaga wept silently for a short time; then lifted his head and let in a deep, shaky breath as he wiped his eyes dry. "Well, I guess I better be heading back," he mumbled as he pushed himself up from his seat; then just as he made a grab for the umbrella, he felt a large warm drop hit the tip of his nose. He showed his palm to the sky; catching more cooling rain drops in his open hand, and exclaimed; at first quite confused; then extremely happy, "Ehh? Ahh! It's raining!" his cute, little smile back where it belonged.

…

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" the 10-year-old snarled, as he picked broken glasses off the cement; snapping his neck up at the regretful, tanned woman who seemed to be apologizing to the young boy.

Even so the boy completely disregarded her apologetic words shoving his way past her; for one not caring what she had to say, and secondly because the only words he could understand were, "I'm so sorry."

Though the woman was not completely at fault as the boy in his haste did not pay close enough attention to where he was going, and neither the other as she was conversing with her friends.

Still, now he was left to find his way back without his much needed glasses, and nightfall wasn't far behind him. He looked in all directions; making out what little he could; though to no gain as he had absolutely no idea where he was going.

Everything around him looked like a horrible mess of colored, fuzzy figures and shapes; his vision strained as he tried to make out any detail that would allow him to find his way.

"Now how the hell am I going to find my way back!?" he yelled, not necessarily asking anyone, as he ran aimlessly; scaring onlookers as he shouted at the air.

So frantically searching for something, anything that looked even the slightest bit familiar he ran straight into another passerby; falling back onto his behind from the sudden impact; the incident only adding to his terrible mood.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" he barked up at a confused looking man who then extended an arm to help the boy up. But instead the boy shot up from the ground and raged passed the man as well; tightening the grip around the thrashing, plastic bag in his hand; his knuckles white from pressure.

By now the boy was livid, and thought there was little more that could go wrong now; little did he know he was entirely wrong, and after he thought this a rain drop fell on his blonde head.

The boy came to a complete halt, and looked up at the sky; his dilated pupils leaving only a thin ring of amber.

"No," he muttered in an unbelieving tone, but when he felt the second, third, and then fourth drop fall on his even paler than usual face he began to shake furiously; screaming up at the sky, "No, no, no! This is not happening! Not now!"

But as the rain steadied into a heavy downpour; weighing down his clothes and feathery, ash blonde hair; there was no doubt that now not only was he admittedly lost, but now stuck outside in the rain.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath; then grudgingly continued in his pointless search; finding no reason to just stand there.

He could have easily stopped and asked any of the many pedestrians walking by for help; even with his limited English, but stubbornly enough refused to; still unable to make out much of anything more than a few yards ahead of him.

He didn't remember how many people he ran into or how many he yelled incomprehensible insults at, but right after he had bumped into yet another one of them, again falling back, and then getting up to berate them a soft voice; one of the only ones he had completely understood through all of this; called behind him, "Excuse me. Do you need some help?"

…

Morinaga walked through the crowded pathways alongside the shore; never getting quite enough of the beautiful view as he watched the waves flow in and back out to sea.

'_I don't understand why mom, dad, and Nii-san all went back to the resort. I mean what's wrong with a little rain?_' he thought to himself; leaving the sight of the ocean to look up at the rain.

It was a tropical rain; humid and every drop that fell was mildly warm, and Morinaga didn't mind in the slightest, but in vivid contrast loved the rain and was glad to be able to see the beauty of the beach and also truthfully to have time away from his family.

Though he could've gone without the umbrella his mother had told him to take along. It was pink with white images of lilies printed on it. It wasn't the color that he minded but the umbrella itself; he would much rather walk in the rain without it; feeling the refreshing rain drops on his skin.

As he strolled on his way back to the resort he heard someone yelling in the distance. He searched through the crowd trying to find the source and spotted a boy with stunning ash blonde hair.

"Get out of my way stupid!" the blonde boy screamed, steadying himself after bumping into a native pedestrian.

But that wasn't the only person the boy bumped into; screaming nasty insults and curses to each one, though no one understood him due to the obvious language barrier. He slammed into these people so clumsily; almost as if he didn't know they were there; almost as if he couldn't see.

'_Maybe I could help_,' Morinaga thought; making his way through the crowd to the seemingly older boy. The other only noticing him when he called out, "Excuse me. Do you need some help?"

The blonde boy squinted hard, focusing his eyes on the new stranger. He seemed to be younger than him, but only slightly shorter, which bother him a bit, and to top it all off he was holding a pink umbrella. "No thank you," the boy replied rudely. '_There is no way I'm asking someone younger than me for help; especially not someone with a pink umbrella!_' the boy thought.

"But you look lost," Morinaga said, staring confused at the soaking boy before him.

"I am not!" the blonde denied, glaring back at the other with aggression flaring in his eyes and tone.

"But you can't see very well, can't you?" Morinaga continued, noticing and pointing to a pair of broken black framed glasses in the older boy's hand.

But the stubborn boy still wasn't willing to take this stranger's help, so he put the broken glasses on; though they fell crooked to one side as they were missing an arm to hold them up; and replied, "See? They're just fine. I can find my way back on my own!"

"Really? But they're still broken. Oh, where are you heading?" Morinaga asked; his head tilted slightly in his curiosity.

'_Does this idiot not get that I don't want his help!?_' The blonde exclaimed inwardly, becoming very irritated by the situation. "That's none of you concern'" he let out before walking away from the annoying newcomer.

"But…" Morinaga started; then cut himself short as he spied a familiar wristband on the blonde haired boy. Realizing what it was, Morinaga ran up to the boy and exclaimed, "Wait! Are you trying to get to the Sunrise Resort?"

"Wha-! How do you know!?" the blonde demanded; both aggravated and bewildered.

Instead of answering, Morinaga simply giggled and raised his arm to show his own wristband which granted him entrance into the resort whenever he happened to leave. "C'mon. I was just on my way back too," he chimed grabbing the blonde by the hand and dragging him along.

"Hey! Hey wait! Let me go! Just who the hell do you think you are!?" the boy complained having trouble keeping up with the younger boy's pace.

Morinaga only smiled back playfully; amused at how adamant the boy was on refusing his help, and relied jokingly, "Well, I don't think I know who I am, I know I know who I am. My name is Morinaga Tetsuhiro. I am 7-years-old, and I'm in second grade."

The blonde glared back at him through seething, amber eyes, but Morinaga didn't mind though; he found the blonde's prickly attitude and harsh words to be funny.

Then, noticing the flattened, ash blonde bangs plastered to his fuming features, and the soaked clothes clinging to his thin limbs, he moved the umbrella over his head; shielding him from the heavy rain. "Hey! What are you doing!? If you do that you'll only get soaked too!" the boy informed angrily; looking up at the umbrella then back at Morinaga's dark hair.

"You complain a lot, and anyways I don't mind. I'd much rather walk in the rain like this." Morinaga started bluntly; the smile still evident in his voice.

"Whatever! It's not my fault if you get sick," the blonde scoffed; letting his pride keep him from just giving in and thanking the younger boy. "Why are you carrying around a pink umbrella anyway? It makes you look like girl or something," the blonde commented rudely; mocking inwardly, '_You already have eyes like one that's for sure_.'

"Really? I never thought color had to do with whether you were a boy or a girl," Morinaga replied truthfully; not purposely ignoring the question; then asked confused, "What did you mean by, 'or something'?"; shortening his stride as he noticed the older boy was having trouble keeping up.

"You know, weird or different," the blonde said; not quite sure himself of the meaning behind his words.

Morinaga had never thought of himself as weird; though many of his friends said he was because of his eagerness to learn and his love for school. He always seemed to have his head in a book and he was much smarter than most of the children in his grade, but he never found that weird; different maybe, but everyone was different and he never really strived to fit under the definition of normal; he just liked being himself.

"Hmm, well, what is your favorite color?" Morinaga asked returning from his state of momentary thought.

"I don't know. Blue, I guess." The blonde answered; not giving the question much thought; feeling in no way obligated to answer honestly.

Rightfully not convinced by his reply Morinaga decided to leave the topic alone; knowing that whatever else he asked, the older boy probably wouldn't say much in return, so they continued forward without words until the blonde yanked his hand out of the other's and moved to walk beside him.

It seemed he didn't much like being lead around, much less being assisted by Morinaga, but the scowl he wore now looked of something more like stubbornness than anger; the constant behavior further entertaining the younger boy.

Then, if only faintly, the blonde noticed movement from the corner of his eye, and just as he turned a flash of light stunned and blinded him for a moment; left with a dumbfounded expression; un-expecting eyes wide open.

When the glare in his eyes faded and he could adequately glare at the giggling boy beside him he screamed, "What the hell was that for!?"

"You're a mess! It's hilarious!" Morinaga chimed back, lowering the disposable camera to his side; then shoved it back into his shorts pocket.

"Delete that thing now!" the blonde demanded; his usually pale face flushed he was so mad.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Morinaga returned with his lips curved into a smug smile and mischief glistening behind bright, emerald eyes.

With the blonde gawking furiously at the younger boy, and Morinaga intent on pestering the older one, neither of them noticed as they reached the entrance to the resort; only interrupted as a female voice filled with a mixture of worry and relief called behind them urgently, "Sou-chan!?"


End file.
